memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Nebula class starships
A list of unnamed Federation starships of the . Wolf 359 starship This starship was destroyed in the Battle of Wolf 359. The wreck of this ship was adrift in space near the Borg cube when the was destroyed. ( ) The wreck was on fire by the time the arrived at the site of the battle. ( ) An starship was also named in the "Emissary". This ship is listed as unnamed, because Memory Alpha considers the name of this ship has been retconned. See for more information about the model and the naming issue.|According to the short story "Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You" in The Sky's the Limit, this Nebula-class Melbourne was constructed to replace the other Excelsior-class Melbourne. The , however, doesn't mention this Nebula-class Melbourne, because it was not the intention that there would have been two different ships with the same name.}} The hulk of this vessel was later stored, by 2368, at Surplus Depot Z15 in orbit of Qualor II. ( ) Pursuit vessel In 2371 of an alternate timeline this '''starship' pursued the runabout after it was stolen from spacedock by Harry Kim and Tom Paris.'' Initially the ship was disabled as it passed through a cloud of tetryon plasma, but later caught up with the ''Yellowstone and subsequently damaged the runabout's warp drive, causing the runabout's destruction.'' ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor In alternate 2373, this '''starship' was docked at Deep Space 9's upper pylon when the space station's civilian population began leaving en mass, following the recommending of voluntary resettlement.'' ( ) Battle of Sector 001 In 2373, this starship fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. It joined in the assault on the Borg cube, led by the , by firing several photon torpedoes at the coordinates defined by Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) , which was referenced in comm chatter during the engagement.|On the other hand, it is concurrently possible that this ship was the , as per the Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed, p. 135). Some prints of Star Trek: First Contact do not include shots of this vessel.|This appearance marked the last time that use was made of the physical studio model as a production asset. With the exception of the USS Enterprise-E, all other Federation starships in the sequence where executed as CGI models. For further information on the model, see ''Nebula''-class model.}} Earth transport Later in 2373, this starship served as a transport from Deep Space 9 to Earth. Among the passengers aboard this vessel were Lewis Zimmerman and Amsha and Richard Bashir. ( ) from , still being the physical studio model, and was referenced in the script simply as "a Federation transport ship."}} Operation Return In 2374, this starship was at Deep Space 9 following Operation Return. ( ) Second Battle of Chin'toka These two starships participated in the second Battle of Chin'toka, where they were both destroyed during the battle by the Breen's devastating energy dampening weapon. ( ) season four episode and is identifiable as such for its oval shaped navigational deflector dish housing.}} File:Nebulas at Chin'toka, 2375.jpg|Two ships about to enter the battlefield File:Nebula class at Chin'toka-Cardassia, 2375.jpg|Preparing for battle File:Nebula class at Chin'toka 2375-destroyed.jpg|Destroyed in battle Invasion of Cardassia These two starships fought at the Battle of Cardassia. Following the battle, they waited with other Federation, Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian ships to launch an offensive against the Dominion forces on and in orbit of Cardassia Prime. ( ) File:Nebula class, What You Leave Behind.jpg| File:Nebula class at Chin'toka-Cardassia, 2375.jpg| de:Weitere Raumschiffe der Nebula-Klasse ja:名称不明ネビュラ級 Nebula class